Some New Disaster
by Severen
Summary: One shot song Fic. Chell's life after the ending of Portal 2 set to,"Want You Gone."


_Well here we are again._

_ It's always such a pleasure._

She's standing outside in the middle of the field, she looks around, looking for any sign of life around. When suddenly, she hears a bump and turns around, for a moment she is nervous and then, she is happy. The Companion Cube is lying right in front of her, burnt and with all sorts of scrapes, but alive. Well, as alive as a big cube can be.

_Remember when you tried to kill me twice?  
>Oh how we laughed and laughed, except I wasn't laughing. <em>

_ Under the circumstances I've been shockingly nice!_

She sits next to the Cube for a while, she lets her hair down finally, and she thinks about things. Over the next couple of hours she stays, changing positions. Sitting cross-legged, legs out stretched, against the Cube, her head resting on the Cube, sitting on the Cube, and lying next to it. Finally she stands up, the floor doesn't bother her bare feet, she picks up the Cube, and walks out to her left into the field. After about an hour or so, she finds a highway.

_You want your freedom? Take it!_

_ That's what I'm counting on._

She walks on along the highway with the Cube calmly and in no rush. The cool breeze feels good along with the sunlight. How long has it been since she felt either of these things? After a while, a truck passes her by. Then another, and another car. Finally one stops. She walks over to the drivers window. After a few moments of speaking with the driver she gets inside.

_I used to want you dead,_

_ but now I only want you gone!_

An hour later she's in a small town, she gets out of the car and bids the driver farewell. She walks around town for a bit looking at the buildings. A lot has changed. She stops at a diner and goes inside. She meets the owner of the diner, a relatively big man both weight and height wise. His voice and personality are friendly. When he realizes she has nowhere to stay, no family near by, and no money, he gives her his deceased daughter's old room and a job.

_She was a lot like you, maybe not quite as heavy  
>Now little Caroline is in here, too.<em>

Over the next several years she works for him and lives with him, after enough time has passed and she has saved enough money no longer wanting to burden The Big Man, she decides she needs to look for a place she can call her own. He is sad, but understands and gives her the number of a man who can help her find a new place.

_One day they woke me up,_

_ So I could live forever._

_ It's such a shame the same,_

_ will never happen to you!_

The Real Estate Man helps her find her new place, a cozy little apartment, run by a sweet woman named Ellen.

_You've got your short sad life left!_

_ Thats what I'm counting on_

_ I'll let you get right to it,_

_ Now I only want you gone._

The day she leaves The Big Man's place is a sad day for him, she promises to visit him often and that she'll continue working at the diner, he smiles at the idea and gives her a hug. Before she leaves he asks her something he's been wanting to ask her for a long time," Whats with the cube?"

_Good-bye my only friend..._

_ Oh, did you think I meant you?_

_ That would be funny, _

_ If it weren't so sad_

She tells her story. The Big Man listens, patiently. When it's over she asks if he believes her. He replies with, "Absolutely." Tears of happiness leave her eyes.

_Well you have been replaced, _

_ I don't need anyone now,_

_ When I delete you maybe ,_

_ I'll stop feeling so bad!_

Having finally told her story, and enjoying the reactions he has about bird and the lemons, she hugs her Father and she leaves. While moving into her new place she meets The Tenant from down the hall. He is a kind young man, good hearted, but somewhat damaged. Like her. After a year, a dinner at The overprotective Big Man's house, and several good memories, he makes her even happier. A month later they are married.

_Go make some new disaster!_

_ That's what I'm counting on._

One more year later they have a little girl. She enjoys Mommy's stories about holes in walls, how she met The Companion Cube, cakes, talking metal balls, and where her name comes from.

_You're someone else's problem,_

_ Now I only want you gone,_

_ Now I only want you gone,_

_ Now I only want you, _

_ Gone.  
><em>  
>And years later when her teacher asks her what her name is, she proudly replies, "My name is Gladys Caroline Glidewell."<p>

**Author's Note: I hope that there was little to no dialogue didn't bother you, this is my first song fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review whether or not you did. No flames please, I prefer constructive criticism. Thanks.**


End file.
